


Loyalty

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Why do you always wear that dumb thing?" Negan was laying in bed, Carl sitting next to him. It was morning, early. Carl wasn't playing on leaving until noon. He reached up and flicked the edge of Carls hat. "You ain't a cop. That shit doesn't exist anymore." He reached up to grab the hat but Carl pushed his hand away."My dad gave it to me. I used to always take it and wear it." Carl shrugged, picking at a piece of rubber that was coming off of his shoe. "When I got shot.." He laughed. "The first time he officially gave it to me. After that I just, ya know, wore it. I wanted to be a cop like him. Help people. Save people.""You're doing that now."





	Loyalty

"Why do you always wear that dumb thing?" Negan was laying in bed, Carl sitting next to him. It was morning, early. Carl wasn't playing on leaving until noon. He reached up and flicked the edge of Carls hat. "You ain't a cop. That shit doesn't exist anymore." He reached up to grab the hat but Carl pushed his hand away. 

"My dad gave it to me. I used to always take it and wear it." Carl shrugged, picking at a piece of rubber that was coming off of his shoe. "When I got shot.." He laughed. "The first time he officially gave it to me. After that I just, ya know, wore it. I wanted to be a cop like him. Help people. Save people." 

"You're doing that now." Negan sat up on his elbows. "But you don't need a stupid cowboy hat to prove it." He pushed himself up, the sheets falling doen his body. "It's not practical either. I mean, it falls off an-"

"Why do you hate it so much?" Carl slid his hand towards Negans, their fingers brushing against each other. "You jealous that I love a hat more than you?" He grinned. Negan smiled. That was something Carl didn't think he could ever get used to. Negans real smile. "Because if you get to take my hat, I get to take he bat. You touch that thing more than you touch me." 

"Now whos jealous?" Negan teased. He grabbed Carl by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss, smiling against his lips. "It just... when you wear it I see your dad and its a real turn off." 

"For someone who thinks they are the best liar, you're really bad at lying." Carl slid his hand up Negans arm and pulled him closer. "Why don't you like it?" 

"Reminds me that you still go back to him." Negan laid back on the bed. "It reminds me that you're living two different lives. One where you're here and happy. And the other where you lie just to make others happy. You weren't made for that society, Carl. You were made for this. For the bad and the wrong and the dirty-" 

"Negan."

"Am I wrong?" Negan turned and looked at him. "You killed an innocent guy before we ever met. There's no way that you can live in Alexandria and push those urges away. There's no society. There's no set laws anymore. You-" Negan sighed. "You're loyal to him. To someone who doesn't even know you. You just think you owe it to him to be this way... to be this perfect little son-"

"I don't do that." Carl argued. "Yeah, I may like it here more than there, but I love them. They're my family-" 

"So, you don't love me?" Negan felt stupid. It was a childish thing to say, a girly thing. It felt like some shitty romantic movie that Lucille would always force him to watch. 

The room fell silent. They just stared at each other waiting for one to make a move. To laugh. To cry. To react in some way so they could know if it was real or not. 

"I do." Carl finally said. His voice was soft and wavering. But he said it. "I love you and I'm loyal to you, but I love my dad and my sister and my friends. I'm loyal to the people I love. I don't need to draw a line and separate the two. You all matter to me." 

"You have to pick." Negan breathed out. "You don't have to draw a line because there already is one. We're at war. Your dad won't back down and neither will I." He looked up at Carl, cupping his cheek. "So... it's him or me." 

"Ne-" 

"Him." Negans jaw was clenched. "Or me?" 

"You know its you." Carl breathed out. He leaned down and kissed Negan, closing his eyes. "But you need to stop making me admit it. It means I'm a bad son." 

"No." Negan grinned. He picked up the top of the hat and pulled it off of Carls head, tossing it to the side. "Just means you're loyal to you. Not some shitty ex cop that you feel like you owe." 

"Shut up." Carl mumbled, kissing Negan again. "It's just a hat." He kissed him again. "You're just a baby." He grinned.

Negan laughed, rolling them over. He squeezed himself between Carls legs, pinning Carls arms above his head. "No. I'm just a winner." He kissed Carls neck. "Just think about it. Us winning. Your dad's face when you ruin them with me-"

Carl cupped his cheeks. "I don't want to ruin them." He kissed Negan. "There's another way-" 

"Carl." Negan whispered. "There isn't. Just give in.." He kissed Carls neck. "You already picked me... you need to be mine." 

Carl took a deep breath. He was shaking underneath Negan. "I am yours... completely..." 

The hat laid on the floor in the corner of the room. Shoes and clothes fell onto the floor next to it. But when Carl left, he didn't pick it up.


End file.
